No One
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Jungkook minta putus, lalu Taehyung memberi waktu dua minggu untuk berfikir matang-matang. BL VKook TaeKook Tae!top Kook!Bott.


_To_ : _Sayang_

 _Kita akhiri saja ya..._

Jungkook menatap datar ponselnya, dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada sang kekasih. Kim Taehyung.

Ugh.

Matanya terasa memanas.

Salah?

Kim Taehyung itu sibuk, senin sampai jumat hanya fokus ke pekerjaan kantor. Sabtunya lembur.

Minggunya lelah, dulu sebelum dia bekerja di perusahaan keluarga tidak seperti ini.

Jarang memberi pesan, mengabari atau sekedar bertukar sapa.

Dalam sebulan bisa dihitung hanya tiga kali bertemu.

Heol, memang Jungkook berkencan oleh aktor yah? Atau boygrup?

Ah molla, pokoknya hari ini adalah batas dari kesabarannya.

Dan coba lihat pesan sudah terkirim hampir setengah jam tapi belum mendapatkan balasan.

Dia jadi kesal, namun bunyi ringtone panggilan menganggetkanya.

 _"Haloo sayang?. "_

"Hmm.. "

 _"Kenapa dengan pesannya? "_

Diam cukup lama, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Namun jujur jika Ia juga butuh perhatian.

 _"Okkay, dengar sayang. Aku akan berikan waktu dua minggu untuk ini. Anggap sekarang kita break. Kamu boleh dekat dan kencan dengan siapapun, setelah dua minggu beritahu aku.. Kamu mau tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini atau berhenti.. "_

Tidak ada balasan, karena setelahnya telepon dimatikan secara sepihak.

Bagaimana mau berfikir untuk kembali? Disaat seperti ini saja Kim Taehyung tidak mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Lalu, Jungkook menangis malam itu sampai keesokkan harinya mata bulat itu bengkak.

Hari pertama , tidak ada pesan,telepon atau tensi berlebihan dari Kim Taehyung.

Ini sudah bisa jadi Jungkook mengawali masa breaknya dengan susu coklat hangat yang sangat menyegarkan dipagi dingin seperti ini.

Hari kedua dia pergi jalan hingga malam oleh seorang teman yang memang dari dulu mendekatinya. Jungkook merasa senang. Mereka saat itu jalan-jalan ditaman yang biasa Taehyung dan Jungkook lewati setiap pulang kuliah.

Mungkin karena itu, dia jadi agak mengabaikan teman tersebut dan malah memikirkan sibodoh Kim.

Hari ketiga mereka dekat Jungkook jujur tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung kepada temannya itu. Dan temannya itu berkata untuk membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta kepelukkannya dan dapat melepaskan Kim Taehyung.

Ragu,tapi patut dicoba.

Mereka makan malam di restoran mie hitam malam ini,tapi yang ada dipikiran Jungkook.

Apakah Taehyung makan dengan baik?

Dia memiliki maag akut, terkadang Jungkook harus berkali-kali kirim pesan agar siKim tidak lupa makan.

Mencoba untuk lupa,maka Jungkook pura-pura untuk terhanyut dalam perbincangan manis sang teman kencan.

Hari keempat,teman kencannya mulai mengantar dan menjemput dirinya untuk bekerja. Senang karena Taehyung hampir tidak pernah melakukannya.

Setidaknya teman kencannya ini memiliki satu poin dalam memenangkan hatinya.

Saat didalam mobil teman kencannya Jungkook melewati sebuah kedai ice cream tepat biasa dia dan Taehyung bercanda kecil sambil menikmati se-cup besar ice rasa coklat stawberry.

Dan tanpa permisi bayangan Kim Taehyung kembali menghantuinya.

 _Brengsek,_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Lalu hari ketujuh si teman kencan mulai berani meraih tangan dan mengandeng mesra dirinya didepan khalayak umum.

Dan tanpa mau ditahan bayangan,saat Taehyung pertama kali memeluknya hinggap di otak Jungkook.

Dihari ke sembilan, saat ini mereka tepat berada di depan pintu apartement milik Jungkook sang teman kencan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan dengan sekali kilat.

Mencium dengan sedikit melumat bibir manis Jungkook,membuat sang empu terpaku.

Matanya memanas. Lalu mendorong kasar lelaki yang berstatus teman kencannya tersebut.

"M-Maaf A-aku masuk dulu, Gyeom!" Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan berbalik dan memasuki apartementnya.

Menangis sesegukan dibelakang pintu, hatinya serasa diremas.

Yang tadi itu, namanya bukan selingkuhkan?

Kenapa denganmu,Kook?

Hari kesepuluh, Jungkook bangun dengan mata bengkak. Semalam menangis dengan Taehyung yang tidak juga menghubunginya.

termasuk karena ciuman Yugyeom.

Dia merasa bersalah. Hatinya jadi ikut teremas sakit dan tanpa sadar airmata kembali jatuh.

Hari kesebelas, Jungkook bangun dengan gumpalan rindu yang sangat menohok keras dihatinya.

Rindu,Kim Taehyungnya.

Rindu, panggilan sayangnya.

Rindu rengkuhan manisnya.

Rindu Wangi milik Taehyungnya.

Rindu segala-gala tentang kekasihnya itu.

Namun dirinya terlalu gengsi hanya untuk memulai menghubungi sang kekasih tersebut.

Dan soal Yugyeom, lelaki itu terus menerus menelpon dan mengirim pesan permintaan maaf. Namun hanya dibalas satu pesan oleh Jungkook yang isinya dia tidak bisa melepaskan Taehyung dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya selama ini.

Dihari ke duabelas, Jungkook bangun dengan peluh membanjiri badannya. Ia bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Taehyungnya memeluk wanita lain.

Jadi dengan tergopoh dirinya bangkit meraih jaket yang tergantung asal memakainya lalu berjalan keluar apartement menuju dimana Kim Taehyung berada.

Kantor, sekarang jam menunjukan jam sembilan lebih yang artinya sang kekasih pun sudah pasti duduk manis dibelakang meja kerjanya.

Jungkook tiba dikantor Taehyung, dengan tergesa menghampiri lift melewati meja resepsionis begitu saja yang biasa Ia sapa terlebih dahulu jika bertandang ke perusahaan sang kekasih.

Kali ini tidak, urusannya hanya dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Ouh, Nyonya. Kim.. Mencari Tuan? Tapi tuan sedang rapat.. " Jina berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki lift dan menutup lift dengan cepat.

"Mati aku.. "Keluh Jina. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang hampir kehilangan pekerjaan.

Jungkook menepis tangan sekertaris yang berada didepan ruangan sang kekasih.

"Nyonya, tapi... "

 **Cklekkkk...**

Terkesiap, semua yang berada diruang itu terkesiap termasuk Taehyung yang langsung berdiri menatap Jungkook bingung.

Bagaimana tidak bingung, kekasihnya hanya mengenakan baju piyama warna baby blue dengan motif singa yang berjejer rapih dan jaket miliknya sebagai pelengkap juga sendal rumahan.

Taehyung jadi agak khawatir kekasihnya kedinginan.

Jungkook sendiri berlari kearahnya dan lalu memeluknya sambil menangis. Sesak yang Ia tahan selama diperjalanan pun dikeluarkan.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau apa-apa, mau Taehyung, mau kamu.. "Tangisnya memeluk Taehyung erat. Dan melesakan wajahnya lebih dalam keceruk leher sang kekasih.

Sang sekertaris maju menundukkan badannya minta maaf yang hanya dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan menenangkan dari sang pimpinan.

Semua masih terdiam, dan hanya ada suara sesegukan milik Jungkook yang masih merancau nama Kim Taehyung dan kata-kata _Tidak mau_ atau _Jangan putus_ sebagai selingan.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum kecil sembari mencium Puncak kepala sang kekasih.

-KimJeon-

"Duh, ada yang malu.. "Jungkook masih Setia memeluk Taehyung.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk manis disofa dalam ruangan Taehyung.

"Apaaa.. " Tangisnya sudah reda, namun sesegukannya masih tersisa.

"Jadi tidak putusnya...? "

"Ihhh... "

"Makanya jangan asal bicara.. "

"Jangan sibuk terus... Aku juga mau diperhatikan.. "

"Iya sayang maaf, inikan demi kamu juga.. "

"Mana demi aku? Aku ga pernah disayang-sayang.. "

"Ini juga lagi disayang.. "

"Baikkan? "

"Sudah buat malu didepan dewan direksi masa iya masih ingin putus.. " Taehyung terkekeh sedangkan Jungkook merengut sembari mengeratkan pelukkan.

"Sini sayang bibirnya, dicium dulu.. "

"Enggak mau!! "

Tapi yang terjadi Jungkook malah mendongakkan wajah dan menerima ciuman singkat dari sang pemilik hati.

-End-

Selesai penulisan tepat pukul 01.56 ..

Mind to review my work?

Thanks, love yourself. love myself. peace.

Jangan kaya aku kerja pagi, jam sgini masi buat work. ahahahahahain ajah.

Ig : candnimkth

ledeu be pliendeu


End file.
